Ishida Yamato
Yamato Ishida (石田 ヤマト, Ishida Yamato) is the current leader of the Ishida Clan. Trained by his father, Ishida Mitsunari and superiors in the art of combat, there is no denying his rightful place as leader of the Ishida. Staple for most Ishida clan members and leaders, he views the Kiryuu Clan as thoughtless fools that have no reason in life other than the thrill of battle. His half-sister is Ishida Shiori, the "Princess" of the Ishida Clan. Character Outline Appearance Yamato's appearance is different than that of most Japanese males in that his eyes are a bright teal color and his hair is a pale blonde. It is not certain whether this has to do with Western/European blood flowing through his veins or if his appearance is a result of his life-long training, but whatever the case is, Yamato stands out like a sore thumb wherever he may happen to go. Yamato's body is most of the time concealed underneath classic Ishida battle armor, which are said to be sturdy enough to last through one-hundred thunderbolts. Personality Slightly silent, arrogant, foul-mouthed and impatient, Yamato also has no qualms with getting on the nerves on certain people. The Ishida leader treats anyone that he views "below" him as trash, and only the select few that have happened to befriend him have the pleasure of his own politeness. He has his own code of justice, and is prepared to thwart unjustice whenever it happens to show up. A known womanizer, Yamato is always there to comment on the appearance and traits of a beautiful woman — not embarrased the slightest bit in however he comments in the most humorous of fashions. Known Abilities Yamato's father, Mitsunari, trained his son in the art of the naginata and long bow. When in battle, Yamato wields his weapon at far-range, prefering the luxury of distance over in your face fighting. To increase the power of his weapons, Yamato is also known to recite a series of chants that, depending on the one that's used, adds something special to his techniques. Plot Overview History Yamato was born to Ishida Mitsunari, the first born son of the Ishida Clan. Mitsunari actually prides himself on having a son first, claiming that he did not want to have his daughter, Shiori, to have to go through the hardships of leading a clan in his absense. As soon as Yamato was able to walk and talk coherently, he was trained in the art of battle. Not only was Yamato trained in battle physically — it was key to Mitsunari and the Ishida Clan as a whole to have Yamato trained mentally. It was Yamato's father that instilled a strong sense of justice within his son; he warned his son to think things through and always remember what is important to him before doing something that endangers him. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry Current Weapons: Otegine and Ganryu Past Weaponry: N/A Notable Relationships Ishida Clan [[Adachi Sayaka|'Adachi Sayaka']]: Sayaka is a sorts of "right-hand-man" ... or "woman" to Yamato. She happens to be the most loyal, for many other warriors left the Ishida clan, but she stuck through it since the start. [[Ishida Shiori|'Ishida Shiori']]: The two share the archtypical loving brother/sister relationship. Yamato looks after Shiori and Shiori cares for Yamato. The two even share the same prejudices against the Kiryuu clan as a whole! Morning Musume and Amano Ryuunosuke: After defeating Ryuunosuke, Yamato claimed ownership of the beautiful Morning Musume. At first they did not want such a decision, but Ryuunosuke himself was later accepted into the Ishida Clan. Yamato sees them as cheerleaders at most, but if there are no Ishida men/women around, he reluctantly asks for their assistance in battle. Kiryuu Clan Kiryuu Megumi: He is an admirer of the beauty of the Kiryuu Princess. One time, Yamato actually asked "Why don't you move like that?" in Episode 3. Also, in an omake chapter, Yamato actually uses Megumi's forehead as a frying-pan to make eggs for both Kiryuu and Ishida clans! Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *Did you know that Yamato was once in 3D? In Episode 10, Yamato was three-dimensional unlike the rest of the cast. *Yamato is the character that went through the most appearance changes, and he may end up changing his appearance again. *Yamato actually broke the fourth wall in Episode 10, but this was probably a symptom of his three-dimensionalness. *Yamato Ishida shares the same name of a Digimon character. This was brought up in the forums, to much hilarity. *Although he hates the Kiryuu clan, Yamato was seen conversing with Bando Motomi during the Bloody King sub-arc, showing that possibly Yamato has opened up to the fact of the Kiryuu not necessarily being battle-lusting losers after all. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ishida Clan Members Category:Humans Category:Yakuza Royalty